bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 3 Episode 1
First episode of Series 3. Synopsis Though given a bravery award, Jack blames himself for Izzie's death, as does Tom. With Andrew gone, Eddie Lawson is the new deputy head, whilst Steph, new head of pastoral care, courts controversy by admitting Karla, a pupil with Asperger's Syndrome, who attacks Grantly. Faced with a staff walk-out, Jack gets Davina to give Karla special tutoring. Two new teachers start work: Nervous, newly-qualified Jasmine Koreshi, and charismatic drama teacher Matt Wilding, who rashly promises to write a school musical. Tom feels frustrated when Chlo and Donte secretly marry, but, advised by Janeece, agrees to stay at home with them and not move out. Plot It's a new school year at Waterloo Road, following the exit of Roger Aspinall and Jerry Preston after they failed to change Waterloo Road into the Roger Aspinall Academy. Many new pupils and some new staff are brought in by headteacher Jack Rimmer, most notably new deputy head Eddie Lawson, who replaced Andrew Treneman following his exit to Rwanda. Jasmine Koreshi is introduced as an English teacher and Matt Wilding is introduced as the head of Music and Drama. The episode opens with Jack being interviewed on a radio show about the fatal stabbing of Izzie Redpath. We also see Izzie's family in the opening scene (Her daughters Chlo and Mika, and her fiancé Tom Clarkson). Chlo switches the radio off as they don't want to think about it. Chlo immediately reveals to Tom that her and Donte have been speaking about getting married. Tom shrugs this off, and Chlo tells him that if he doesn't like it, he doesn't have to be at the wedding. It turns out that Chlo and Donte are getting married in the afternoon, but she doesn't tell Tom that for fear that he will react angrily. Mika then makes Chlo promise that she will tell Tom that the wedding will take place this afternoon. In school, there is a bit of tension between Donte and Chlo, as Chlo tells Donte that she hasn't told her step-dad the full story about the wedding. Trouble may be brewing, as well known blabbermouth Janeece finds out about the wedding when she sees Donte give Brett the rings to look after. Janeece says she will keep quiet but it's clear she hasn't done when we see her in her English class. Meanwhile, Tom and Jack are at odds with each other following the death of Izzie. Davina tries to talk to Tom, but Tom just gets angry at her, saying all Jack had to do was "play it by the book", but at least he got "a nice medal for it". Also in this episode, a difficult pupil is introduced. Karla Bentham is a girl with Asperger's Syndrome. Things are difficult right away as Jack tells Karla to wait outside (the office), but Karla took what Jack said literally and stood outside the school. It turns out Karla has been moved to 3 schools in as many years, due to aggressive behaviour and rudeness. Despite this, Jack agrees to take her on. In school, French teacher Steph Haydock was revealed as the new Head of Pastoral Care, following Kim Campbell's departure from the school with Andrew Treneman. Steph already finds herself too out of her depth as she is trusted with Karla's medication. Former Waterloo Road pupil Lewis Seddon returns as a chef in the Waterloo Road canteen. New pupil Bolton Smilie is portrayed as a bad boy straight from the start after Eddie found a pornography magazine in Bolton's bag during the bag searches. Main cast Staff *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson *Neil Morrissey as Eddie Lawson (First appearance) *Christine Tremarco as Davina Shackleton *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen *Craig Fitzpatrick as Lewis Seddon *Jacqueline Kington as Bridget Morley (First appearance) *Shabana Bakhsh as Jasmine Koreshi (First appearance) *Kay Purcell as Candice Smilie (First appearance) *Chris Geere as Matt Wilding (First appearance) Students *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger *Lauren Drummond as Mika Grainger *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles *Tom Payne as Brett Aspinall *Ellie Paskell as Maxine Barlow *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant *Tachia Newall as Bolton Smilie (First appearance) *Jessica Baglow as Karla Bentham (First appearance) *Lauren Thomas as Aleesha Dillon (First appearance) *Lucy Dixon as Danielle Harker (First appearance) Others *Caroline Strong as Annette Bentham (One-off appearance) *Steve Money as Clarence Charles *Chris Finch as Colin Scott (First appearance) Category:Series 3 Episode Category:Episode